FEBBRE-FEVER
by Unidui
Summary: Set in the first part of the third season, Rick returned after the Hamptons and is trying to reintegrate the 12th/Ambientato nella primissima parte della terza stagione, Rick è tornato dopo gli Hamptons e sta cercando di reinserirsi al 12 , qualche riferimento vago ad alcuni episodi e qualche personaggio secondario, ma poi la storia va per conto suo
1. Chapter 1

UNO

Oggi l'universo ce l'aveva con lui, lo aveva capito appena alzato dal letto. Il cellulare aveva squillato strappandolo dal mondo dei sogni con troppa irruenza, aveva allungato la mano per rispondere urtando la lampada da lettura in ottone e vetro temperato verde che si era infranta sul pavimento. A quel punto era sceso dal letto imprecando contro la mala sorte in cerca di qualcosa per raccogliere i frantumi, era riuscito a fare pochi metri fuori dalla stanza quando il cellulare aveva ripreso a squillare e lui, ancora mezzo addormentato era tornato sui suoi passi per rispondere senza ricordarsi dei vetri sparsi a terra.

Kate Beckett dall'altro capo del telefono udì qualcosa di molto simile ad un ululato, seguito da un 'pronto' pronunciato con malcelato fastidio.

"Castle? Tutto ok? Ho interrotto qualcosa?" al secondo tentativo di chiamata le venne un tono un po' troppo allarmato per i suoi gusti, quindi sterzò repentinamente verso le punte di sarcasmo con le quali rintuzzava spesso il suo ormai abituale interlocutore

"Spiritosa detective! Diciamo che mi sono alzato dal letto col piede sbagliato…" rispose ormai avvezzo alla punta di ironia con cui era stato salutato

"Uh capisco, beh se ti interessa abbiamo un omicidio" aveva bisogno di chiedergli se gli interessasse? No, sapeva benissimo che lui si sarebbe fiondato, ma il modo in cui si erano separati prima dell'estate ancora le faceva male, ci erano volute veramente le parola di Esposito per aprirle gli occhi? Di nuovo no, lui aveva solo detto ad alta voce quello che lei già sapeva da tempo e che non voleva raccontarsi, ci aveva provato alla fine, stava per aprirsi e lui se ne era andato con Gina. Era sparito per ripresentarsi come nulla fosse in pieno autunno, eh no! non puoi fare a disfare a piacimento caro Richard Castle. Era seccata con lui, non aveva tempo per i suoi giochini, ed era altrettanto irritata con se stessa perché quei mesi gli era mancato tanto, troppo, lei non aveva bisogno di nessuno, bastava a se stessa e aveva le relazioni che voleva, ma senza Castle non era lo stesso.

"Ma certo che mi interessa, dimmi dove e ti raggiungo" rispose lui velocemente con quel tono entusiasta nella voce che la metteva sempre di buon umore

"No stavolta passo io a prenderti, è fuori città, preparati ad una gita nella foresta…e copriti che dicono abbia già nevicato da quelle parti"

"Uhh Beckett ti preoccupi per me?" non resistette a provocarla era più forte di lui

"No Castle, detesto gli uomini che frignano al primo raffreddore, allora tra venti minuti sono da te"

"Psè, non crederai che io sia di quella categoria detective, io sono invulnerabile ai microbi, mi hai mai visto con un raffreddore? Magia della mia prestanza fisica!"

Rick Castle aveva chiuso la telefonata con il primo sorriso della giornata, forse l'universo non ce l'aveva con lui dopotutto, gli stava concedendo di passare un'altra giornata con la sua Musa, e stavolta isolati nei boschi, sarebbe stata una bella avventura, niente vicoli puzzolenti o magazzini abbandonati pieni di topi, ma sentieri, alberi, ruscelli. Per qualche motivo al suo ritorno in città l'avevano accolto con freddezza, aveva fatto qualcosa di sbagliato? Se lo aveva fatto non se ne era accorto, aveva ripercorso mille volte quel periodo, l'aveva invitata negli Hamptons, in amicizia, lei stava con Demming, avevano progettato altro e lui si era ritrovato a braccetto con Gina senza neanche accorgersene, uno degli errori più grandi degli ultimi tempi, era tutto finito prima di iniziare. Aveva l'impressione di doverle dimostrare che era un uomo molto più affidabile di quanto sembrasse o lei ritenesse. Zoppicò fino al bagno lanciando ancora qualche imprecazione a caso, per medicarsi il taglio e prepararsi più velocemente possibile.

Il trambusto con cui aveva iniziato la giornata gli aveva lasciato in regalo un cerchio alla testa fastidiosissimo, eppure la sera prima non aveva bevuto, a dire il vero era andato a letto piuttosto presto per i suoi standard, ma la stanchezza lo aveva assalito quasi all'improvviso e lui aveva deciso di assecondarla ficcandosi sotto le coperte in 'orario da casa di cura', così lo aveva preso in giro Martha vedendolo ciondolare verso la sua stanza, in realtà gli aveva anche fatto notare che non aveva affatto una bella cera forse anche lui era incappato in quella che i giornali degli ultimi giorni dipingevano come una delle più feroci epidemie di influenza che avessero mai colpito New York. Ma lui aveva liquidato il tutto con un "naaaa, io non mi ammalo mai, figuriamoci, sono solo stanco".

Il problema era che si sentiva ancora stanco, o meglio era più come se fosse stato investito da un tir, ma per nulla al mondo avrebbe rinunciato ad un'indagine con Kate Beckett. Riuscì a raggiungere il chiosco-bar che aveva vicino casa prima che arrivasse Beckett, si fece trovare ad aspettarla con due caldissimi caffè fumanti che lei sembrò apprezzare molto più del solito, probabilmente a causa del freddo pungente che era calato su New York quasi all'improvviso.

Si accomodò sul lato passeggero e le porse il caffè ricevendo in cambio un'occhiata che non seppe decifrare subito, "ehi Castle hai un aspetto orrendo questa mattina" rimase interdetto non gli sembrava di stare così male quando si era guardato allo specchio del bagno "oh grazie, detective, anche tu sei stupenda oggi" la buttò sullo scherzo cercando di guardarsi nello specchietto retrovisore, effettivamente non aveva proprio una bella cera, la mamma ha sempre ragione, decise di cambiare argomento

"Allora cosa ci porta così lontano dalla città, è strano che dobbiate intervenire voi del 12° per un omicidio avvenuto in una contea"

"hai ragione Castle, ma questa epidemia di influenza anticipata sta decimando il personale e nel Bear Mountain Park sono tutti malati, dallo sceriffo, al vice fino alla segretaria, insomma siamo subentrati in emergenza, dovremmo trovare il medico della contea sul posto, la vittima è stata trovata lungo un sentiero vicino all'Hessian Lake"

Il viaggio fu piuttosto lungo e Beckett si era preparata psicologicamente ad essere investita dall'allegra loquacità dello scrittore, cosa che, con sua somma sorpresa non avvenne. Dopo qualche domanda sul caso e alcune battute Castle si era ammutolito e poi, addirittura, le era sembrato anche si fosse assopito. Lo controllò con la coda dell'occhio due o tre volte, lo vide combattere con il sonno, la testa che pendeva in avanti per poi rialzarsi improvvisamente.

"non oso immaginare cosa tu abbia combinato questa notte Castle, sembri distrutto" lo incalzò mentre parcheggiava l'auto in un piazzale di sosta del Parco. "hai ragione detective, ma non credo che vorresti saperlo davvero" le rispose con un'occhiata sarcastica, non avrebbe mai e poi mai ammesso che si sentiva uno straccio e che sarebbe volentieri tornato sotto le coperte come un vecchietto, non dopo che si era auto elogiato come novello Ironman al telefono per fare colpo su di lei.

Scesero dall'auto dirigendosi verso una zona recintata da nastro giallo, ad attenderli c'era soltanto un uomo di mezz'età bardato come un esploratore polare appoggiato al furgone della Morgue.

Ci fu un breve scambio di convenevoli durante il quale appresero che il loro interlocutore, Dr. John Mitchell, era l'unico Pubblico Ufficiale rimasto sano in tutto l'ufficio dello sceriffo, che la vittima era stata uccisa da una fucilata in pieno petto, l'aveva trovata la mattina presto un cacciatore che passava lungo il sentiero. Castle si chiese cosa si cacciasse in pieno inverno da quelle parti, e probabilmente si fece la domanda ad alta voce, perché fu subito rimbeccato dal dottore con una lunga spiegazione floro-faunistica circa le specie autoctone della zona e il fatto che fosse ovvio che in quel periodo non fosse consentita la caccia. Fino a quel momento non avevano ancora visto bene il viso del dr. Mitchell che era parzialmente coperto da una grossa sciarpa, ma quando la scostò dal volto, apparve una mascherina antibatterica, allo sguardo interdetto dei due poliziotti di città spiegò seccato che quello era l'unico motivo per cui non si era ancora ammalato "non come lei sig. Castle! Si vede lontano un miglio che si è preso l'influenza! Mi stia lontano la prego!"

Kate guardò prima il medico poi Castle con fare interrogativo, Rick le rispose con un alzata di spalle nel tentativo di negare, Mitchell proseguì la sua diagnosi imperterrito "scommetto che si è sentito prima stanco senza motivo, poi gran mal di testa, ed ora caro sig. Castle le si alzerà la temperatura e come avrà letto sui giornali, forti dolori alle ossa, febbre molto alta ed estremamente tenace da smaltire, le conviene tornarsene a casa prima possibile se non vuole finire in ospedale come tutti quelli che hanno reso sottogamba quest'epidemia pensando si tratti della solita influenza stagionale"

Castle non voleva ammettere che il dottore avesse ragione, cercò di farfugliare qualche spiegazione ma fu messo a tacere da Beckett che interruppe il siparietto tra i due cercando di ottenere qualche informazione in più sulla vittima.

Scoprirono dai documenti che si trattava di Cody Morris, una guida del luogo, poi si fecero dare l'indirizzo del cacciatore che aveva trovato il corpo. Viveva con il fratello in una baita lungo il lago, non molto lontano da lì. Lasciarono il dr. Mitchell alle sue incombenze da medico legale e risalirono in macchina. Il tragitto fu breve e nessuno dei due disse una parola, lui iniziava a sentirsi esattamente come aveva pronosticato l'arguto dottore, lei sembrava vagamente spazientita.

Non appena l'auto si fermò Beckett si girò di scatto verso Castle, sì era seccata "allora Richard Castle, primo, potevi anche dirmi che non stavi bene non è obbligatorio seguirmi fino ai confini del mondo, secondo: se mi attacchi l'influenza ti sparo, io non mi posso ammalare!" Rick tentò di ribattere tra un punto e l'altro della scaletta accusatoria della sua compagna ma non riuscì a dire una parola "e terzo: rimani in macchina, da quello che vedo bisogna fare quel sentiero per qualche centinaio di metri fin al lago, e dato che somigli più ad uno zombi, rimani qui col motore acceso così poi non devo portarti in ospedale!"

"Ma Kate vai da sola, senza copertura" tentò, non le piaceva vederla agire da sola, sapeva che era assolutamente in grado difendersi, ma quella donna gli scatenava un istinto di protezione più forte di ogni ragionevolezza. Solo che per qualche motivo, in quel momento, era anche molto arrabbiata con lui "perché tu saresti la mia copertura Castle?" lui non ribatté, si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul poggiatesta e rimase a guardarla allontanarsi verso la baita.

Mentre si addentrava per lo stretto sentiero cercò di dare ordine ai suoi pensieri e soprattutto di rinchiudere le sue emozioni nel recesso più profondo, aveva un lavoro da fare e invece di pensare ai testimoni da interrogare il suo cervello le mandava segnali contrastanti sul suo compagno di viaggio, ma cosa diavolo gli passava per il cervello, se fosse stata lei in quelle condizioni se ne sarebbe stata a casa sua, sotto le coperte e addio mondo, lui no, cosa doveva dimostrare? Diavolo Castle un delitto nel mezzo della foresta in uno dei giorni più freddi a memoria d'uomo, se stavi male che sei venuto a fare! Scosse la testa, si stava davvero preoccupando per lui? Ma cosa le stava succedendo? Focus Kate, interroghiamo questo tipo e poi lo riporti al loft! Bene ora parlava da sola, perfetto!

Più si avvicinava alla baita dei fratelli Connor più il suo istinto le lanciava segnali di avvertimento, l'area sembrava in stato di abbandono per quanto fosse poco curata, ma cartelli contro gli estranei avvertivano di non avventurarsi oltre i confini della proprietà a rischio di essere sparati. Due grossi cani legati alla catena iniziarono ad abbaiare tirando come forsennati nel tentativo di avventarsi sull'intrusa. Kate controllò di avere la pistola ben posizionata, tolse la sicura ma la lasciò nella fondina, prese il distintivo e lo alzò verso una finestra da cui aveva visto un movimento, evidentemente la stavano osservando già da un po', era meglio chiarire subito chi fosse

"Polizia, sono il detective Kate Beckett del 12° distretto, avrei bisogno di farvi qualche domanda sul signor Morris" vide chiaramente del movimento all'interno della baita ma non arrivò alcuna risposta, continuò "dalla contea mi hanno detto che avete trovato voi il corpo, ho solo bisogno di sapere qualche particolare in più!"

Finalmente si aprì una finestra e uno dei due fratelli Connor si decise a dire qualcosa "ho già detto tutto a quelli della contea detective! Non ho altro da dire se ne vada!" Kate insistette " ho solo bisogno di sapere a che ora ha trovato il corpo, se mi conferma di aver sentito lo sparo, come ha dichiarato questa mattina…." L'uomo la fissava dalla finestra con un aria indecifrabile, stava forse sforzandosi di ricordare? Poi secco "erano le 6 del mattino, era buio e sì, uno sparo, forse due non ricordo?" Kate prese la risposta come un inizio di collaborazione e tentò ancora "grazie signor Connor, un'ultima cosa, conosceva la vittima il signor Morris? Era in qualche rapporto con lei?"

Non riuscì a finire la frase, venne investita da un dolore sordo alla nuca e cadde pesantemente sul terreno misto di fango e neve. Prima di perdere del tutto conoscenza riuscì a registrare brani di una conversazione tra i suoi assalitori

"diavolo Johs ma che cavolo hai fatto! L'avevo quasi mandata via!"

"ss-scusa Dirk, ss-cc-usa io io ho pensato, ha de-detto che lo conoscevi, aveva capito…"

"non aveva capito nulla! Cretino! Stava solo chiedendo!"

"e ora fratello? Che fa-facciamo?"

"dobbiamo sbarazzarcene Johs e in fretta hai colpito un poliziotto! ma…deve sembrare un incidente, andiamo a prendere la barca da Tim, dai portala nel capanno e legala"

"ss-sei un gge-nio Dirk"

Castle aveva iniziato ad avere i brividi nonostante avesse messo il riscaldamento al massimo, si ricordò di essersi scaricato un app di quelle che registrano, battito, temperatura e tutta un'altra serie di parametri che si era chiesto se avesse mai usato, ma era cool quindi…

Attivò l'orologio smart che si era regalato da poco e dopo qualche secondo ebbe la conferma che il dottore aveva avuto ragione, sul display brillava 38.5 con tendenza a salire, poi la scritta beffarda 'vai a letto!' Chiuse gli occhi che bruciavano e cercò un po' di sollievo, almeno non avrebbe frignato per un raffreddore, stava male seriamente, cavolo! Si sentiva irrequieto, non riusciva a capire se avesse perso la cognizione del tempo o effettivamente Kate ci stava mettendo troppo. C'era qualcosa che gli frullava in testa da quando avevano visto il corpo della vittima, qualcosa che non gli tornava, ma certo! Morris era una guida del parco e il dottore aveva detto che non c'era nulla di strano che si trovasse in quella zona, glissando sul fatto che fosse vestito da 'cittadino' invece che con l'equipaggiamento che ci sia spetterebbe in quel frangente. Cosa ci faceva una guida vestita da città nel bel mezzo della foresta con un buco nel petto? Ok poteva essere un tipo strambo, o essere stato attirato lì, ma non era solo il vestito elegante che emergeva dal fango e la neve, fango-neve-fango…le scarpe! Le scarpe avrebbero dovuto essere completamente infangate e bagnate dalla neve, e invece erano pulite! Non lo avevano ucciso lì, questo era certo, allora perché il cacciatore ha detto di aver sentito uno sparo? Stava mentendo ed ora Kate era con lui, anzi con loro, due contro una, se avevano qualcosa da nascondere poteva essere in pericolo!

Si precipitò fuori dell'auto, iniziò a correre lungo il sentiero ma dovette rallentare quasi subito, il corpo non aveva nessuna intenzione di collaborare, si maledisse perché se avesse giocato meno al supereroe Kate sarebbe andata con qualcuno di più affidabile, e solo qualche minuto prima era stata abbastanza chiara su quello che pensava di lui come copertura da sano, figuriamoci in quelle circostanze.

Arrivò davanti alla baita nel momento stesso in cui due moto si allontanavano a tutta birra lungo una strada secondaria che si inoltrava nel bosco. Pensò che i fratelli Connor stessero scappando e chiaramente Beckett non era con loro. Cercò traccia di Kate girandosi in tutte le direzioni, poi iniziò a chiamarla sempre più ad alta voce, nulla. Il cuore gli batteva forte, troppo forte, si stava agitando, non riusciva a pensare che le avessero fatto del male mentre lui se ne stava seduto al calduccio in auto. Salì sul ballatoio della baita, stava per entrare, quando notò dei segni di trascinamento che finivano davanti ad un capanno degli attrezzi adiacente. Ridiscese immediatamente, dovette reggersi al mancorrente mezzo rotto, si sentiva sempre peggio, rischiava di essere il protagonista del più breve tentativo di salvataggio della storia, altro che cavalleria. Arrivò alla porta, sprangata ovviamente, chiamò di nuovo, non ebbe risposta, cercò qualcosa con cui fare leva lì intorno, trovò un bastone abbastanza robusto, sperò reggesse, prese fiato e spinse con tutta la sua forza. Entrò nel capanno cadendo in avanti per la spinta, era buio all'interno e ci mise un po' ad abituare gli occhi, alla fine la vide, in un angolo, le mani e i piedi legati, l'idea di trovarla morta quasi lo paralizzò per qualche secondo, poi si avvicinò cercando segni che fosse ancora viva, respirava grazie a dio, le prese il volto e la girò delicatamente verso di lui, le dita percepirono il bernoccolo dietro la testa, sperò non avesse qualche commozione la scosse lievemente e per un attimo sembrò rispondere alle sollecitazioni, poi di nuovo nulla. La sciolse dai legacci che le avevano già ferito i polsi, cercò di scuoterla e finalmente ottenne una reazione "hai le mai gelate Castle" aprì finalmente gli occhi trovando quelli di lui, molto preoccupati e provati. All'improvviso si ricordò di quello che aveva sentito, volevano metterla su una barca, "dobbiamo andarcene da qui in fretta Castle, stanno tornando, sono andati da un loro amico a prendere una barca penso volessero farmi sparire" tentò di alzarsi ma il dolore alla nuca la rimise a sedere, Castle la prese quasi al volo avvolgendola con un braccio per impedirla di cadere, in quell'abbraccio lei percepì chiaramente qualcosa che non andava "mio dio Castle ma sei caldissimo", cercò di guardarlo meglio in volto per capire come stesse, lui cercò di buttarla sullo scherzo " e te ne accorgi solo oggi detective, sono un uomo molto caldo", sorrisero, aiutandosi l'un l'altro ad alzarsi. Uscirono dal capanno, aveva iniziato a nevicare, stavano tornando verso il sentiero quando sentirono un arma caricarsi alle loro spalle "dove credete di andare voi due, alzate le mani o vi buco la testa!" Rick e Kate si guardarono, i fratelli Connor avevano la prerogativa di essere molto silenziosi, nessuno dei due si era accorto del loro arrivo. Dopo qualche minuto si ritrovarono entrambi nel capanno, le mani legate, nella semioscurità. Li avevano sistemati seduti uno di fronte all'altra, riuscivano a malapena a vedersi. "Come hai capito che ero nei guai?" fu lei a rompere il silenzio, lui rispose dopo qualche secondo "le scarpe della vittima, pulite, il corpo è stato portato li, i Connor non potevano aver sentito lo sparo, perché è avvenuto altrove, stavano mentendo, ho capito che eri in pericolo…"

"beh grazie" rispose sinceramente ma ottenne una reazione che non si aspettava "risparmiami il sarcasmo in questo momento, so benissimo di non essere in grado di farti da copertura e quello che è successo oggi lo dimostra abbondantemente" il tono era duro ma affaticato, Kate cercò di spiegarsi, non aveva capito quanto le parole dette prima in macchina avessero colpito "no Castle io, non volevo essere sarcastica" lui rispose con un mugugno. "Dobbiamo fare qualcosa o questi ci ammazzeranno, ci hanno tolto i telefoni ed hanno la mia pistola, dannazione" Beckett cercava di allentare i nodi, riuscì ad alzarsi in piedi vagò tra gli scaffali in cerca di qualche oggetto tagliente senza troppa fortuna, possibile che in capanno degli 'attrezzi' non ci fosse nulla di tagliente? Rick al contrario non si era più mosso dopo qualche tentativo di allentare le corde "Ho un'idea" lo sentì quasi sospirare, si avvicinò a lui e lo vide con gli occhi chiusi, la testa appoggiata all'indietro sulla grezza parete di legno, "sono qui Castle, dimmi", lui non rispose, "Castle, ehi" gli toccò il viso "stai bruciando" ora era anche seriamente preoccupata, lui aprì gli occhi quando sentì le sue dita fredde poggiarsi sulla fronte "il mio orologio, possiamo mandare un messaggio con quello" lei lo guardò interrogativa "stai delirando Castle, non si possono…" lui alzò le mani legate verso di lei "smart watch, se non hanno spento il telefono credo possiamo farcela", fece ricadere pesantemente le mani in grembo. Lei cercò di armeggiare con l'orologio, trovò l'opzione dei messaggi digitò la loro posizione, il nome dei loro rapitori e inviò l'sms sia a Ryan che ad Esposito. Attesero con il fiato sospeso, dopo qualche secondo l'orologio trillò, sullo schermo lampeggiava "ricevuto". Kate si lasciò cadere seduta accanto a Castle "sai, credo di amare il tuo lato nerd Castle" - davvero aveva messo 'amare' e 'Castle' nella stessa frase?! Dovevano uscire da quella situazione che evidentemente le stava dando alla testa - lui di contro quasi non reagì, lo vide accennare un sorriso poi si sforzò "che fai Beckett flirti con me proprio ora che non ho neanche la forza di respirare" la vide alzarsi quasi di scatto, pensò di avere esagerato di nuovo, ultimamente gli sembrava di muoversi su un campo minato con lei, gli arrivavano segnali così contrastanti che a volte pensava di aver perso il senno. Kate invece voleva solo trovare un modo veloce per uscire di lì, il capanno era freddissimo, era pomeriggio inoltrato, non aveva idea di quanto tempo avessero, quanto tempo avesse Rick in quelle condizioni "anche se Espo e Ryan ora sanno dove siamo, ci metteranno quasi due ore ad arrivare, è troppo tempo Castle, non abbiamo questo lusso". Dopo qualche minuto tornò a sedersi avvilita, una volta a fianco dello scrittore si rese conto che aveva il corpo scosso da forti brividi, cercò di farlo stendere con la testa sulle sue gambe per farlo stare più comodo, lui si fece guidare. "S-scusami" riuscì a dire a stento, "per cosa?" "se s-siamo in qu-esto cas-s-ino, hai r-ragione, non s-sono in grado di g-guardarti le s-spalle, se ne us-sciamo vivi, smet-terò di starti sempre intorno" un brivido più forte lo scosse impedendogli di proseguire. Kate avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo per scacciare via i brividi, ma le mani legate glielo impedivano, lo aveva spinto lei a pensare in quel modo, quando la verità era che da quando lavorava insieme a lui, non solo i casi erano diventati più leggeri da affrontare, anche la vita e lei in realtà non avrebbe voluto nessun altro partner. Stava per dirglielo quando sentì le voci dei fratelli Connor arrivare attenuate dall'esterno "b-bene ora s-sono due la barca è t-troppo picc-cola", "si ma li hai visti i documenti solo lei è un poliziotto, lui no", "c-cosa c-c-cambia?", "cambia molto, lei deve sparire nel lago, lui…ora ci penso"

Le porte del capanno si spalancarono, i due uomini entrarono con le armi in pugno intimando ai loro ostaggi di alzarsi "ehi D-dirk, ma q-questo è cotto!" Josh diede un calcetto a Castle che scivolò inerme sul pavimento. Kate cercò di opporsi ma i due uomini erano troppo forti, la sollevarono quasi di peso sentì un forte odore di cloroformio, mentre perdeva i sensi udì uno dei due fratelli ordinare all'altro di scaricare Castle nei boschi, conciato com'era sarebbe morto nel giro di poche ore, poi svenne.


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Quando aveva sentito i due uomini progettare le loro dipartite aveva deciso di fingersi privo di sensi, aveva capito che non li avrebbero uccisi insieme, e per Beckett erano rimasti dell'idea di far sembrare la sua morte un incidente in barca.

Avrebbero agito separati e come aveva previsto toccò al fratello meno sveglio dei due il compito di abbandonarlo nel bosco, sentì il motore della piccola imbarcazione mettersi in moto, sapeva di non avere molto tempo, Josh gli aveva slegato le mani perché non riusciva a trasportarlo agevolmente, lo stava trascinando sulla neve che era scesa copiosa nelle ultime ore. Approfittò di un momento di indecisione dell'uomo per strattonarlo, riuscì a farlo cadere e ad assestargli un calcio nelle parti basse che lo fece stramazzare al suolo, sapeva di non avere alcun vantaggio fisico nelle sue condizioni, non provò ad alzarsi ci avrebbe messo troppo tempo, trovò una pietra sotto la neve fresca e colpì con tutta la forza che aveva.

Il contatto con la neve paradossalmente gli aveva dato un po' di ristoro, in fondo pensò è come aver fatto un po' di impacchi freddi per abbassare la temperatura no? Sentì il motore della moto di Dirk, lui aveva assolto al suo compito ed ora si stava allontanando, si nascose appena in tempo dietro un cespuglio, la moto gli passò vicinissima senza accorgersi di nulla.

Tornò verso la baita giusto in tempo per vedere la barca ormai lontana dalla riva, il piccolo motore la spingeva verso il largo e sopra c'era lei, il capo reclinato su un lato, non era cosciente. Arrivò più veloce che poté sul piccolo molo da cui era partita la barca, la chiamò una, due, tre volte ma non vide alcun movimento, poi si accorse con orrore che la barca stava lentamente affondando, quei bastardi!, avevano detto che volevano che sembrasse un incidente, sarebbe affogata e tanti saluti. Si guardò intorno in cerca di un'altra imbarcazione ma non ne trovò e non c'era neanche più molto tempo, si augurò di avere abbastanza energie per fare quella pazzia, si tolse le scarpe, la giacca e si tuffò nell'acqua gelida.

All'inizio pensò che sarebbe morto d'infarto entro due minuti, invece con sua stessa meraviglia le bracciate iniziarono ad essere più fluide, non sentiva quasi più nulla e non perse tempo a chiedersi cosa significasse, riuscì a raggiungere la barca e con qualche difficoltà salì a bordo, l'acqua aveva superato la metà della capienza e il motore si era spento. Beckett era ancora priva di sensi, le prese delicatamente il volto tra le mani, cercando di scuoterla ma non ebbe risposta. Provò a rimettere in moto il piccolo motore senza successo. Si rese conto che non avrebbe avuto la forza per portarla a riva a nuoto. Fortunatamente i due Connor dimostrarono di non essere stati troppo furbi, avevano lasciato i remi ! Cercò di tappare il buco che avevano aperto sul fondo dell'imbarcazione, il freddo gli stava rendendo i movimenti sempre più difficili, la camicia bagnata gli si era letteralmente congelata addosso, se solo Beckett si fosse svegliata, non era sicuro di farcela, strinse i denti e iniziò a remare verso la sponda più vicina che aveva individuato, rifare tutta la strada a ritroso non era pensabile.

Kate sentiva freddo, aveva provato ad aprire gli occhi quando aveva avvertito delle mani gentili toccarle il viso, sentiva l'urgenza di una voce che le chiedeva di svegliarsi, lei era dispiaciuta ma proprio non riusciva a farlo, credette d'aver udito rumore di acqua, poi le sembrò di volare, no non stava volando qualcuno la stava portando in braccio, freddo freddo…poi improvvisamente un tepore, si stava bene, finalmente riuscì a scuotersi, era tornata pienamente cosciente, fece fatica a capire dove si trovasse c'era un fuoco acceso che strepitava non molto lontano, ne sentiva il calore e vedeva la sua luce riflessa su una parete di legno, era una baita e lei era stesa su una piccola branda, si mise a sedere, la testa ancora le doleva ma nulla che non fosse sopportabile. Stava cercando di ricostruire i brandelli di ricordi che galleggiavano confusi nella sua testa, quando una voce la riportò alla realtà facendola girare di scatto

"finalmente si è svegliata detective Kate" un uomo piuttosto in là con gli anni ma ancora ben piazzato era seduto dall'altro lato della stanza, vicino al camino, le sorrideva tranquillo fumando una pipa

"come conosce il mio nome, e che sono un detective, ehm mi ha portato lei qui, io mi scusi sono confusa" aveva mille domande e ma non sufficiente lucidità per porle

"no signora, io mi chiamo Jethro e vi ho solo accolti nel mio piccolo rifugio, è stato lui a portarla qui" e così dicendo fece un cenno in direzione di un'altra branda posta più vicina al fuoco, Kate aggrottò la fronte, non riusciva a capire, l'ultima cosa che ricordava erano i due uomini, Rick svenuto e l'odore di cloroformio. L'uomo proseguì "il suo amico, non so come abbia fatto, ma l'ha salvata, io ho visto tutto da qui, ma non avevo mezzi per venirvi in aiuto".

Kate ebbe un tuffo al cuore, mentre il vecchio parlava, i suoi occhi si abituarono alla luce fioca del camino e finalmente riconobbe il profilo del 'suo amico', _Castle_! Si avvicinò al giaciglio e smise quasi di respirare quando si rese conto delle sue condizioni, non sembrava cosciente, aveva il viso imperlato di sudore, respirava con molta fatica, ogni tanto farfugliava qualcosa di incomprensibile. Gli prese una mano, bruciava. "Oddio Castle, ma cosa è successo?" sentì la mano dell'uomo sulla spalla che la invitava a sedersi accanto a lui "ha la febbre molto alta detective" ma Kate lo interruppe "si lo so, è per quello che gli avevo detto di rimanere in macchina, poi è venuto al capanno dei Connor, volevano ucciderci, ma lui era privo di sensi quando ci hanno separati…", stavolta fu Jethro ad interromperla "oh, io pensavo fosse ridotto così per quello che ha fatto " allo sguardo interrogativo con cui la sua interlocutrice accolse quelle parole, il vecchio rispose raccontandole per filo e per segno tutto quello che aveva visto accadere sul lago, fino a quando non erano approdati vicino al suo rifugio, Rick era riuscito a portarla fino a lì, aveva detto poche parole riguardo al fatto che fosse una detective e che avesse bisogno di aiuto perché era stata assalita, poi era stramazzato a terra e non si era più svegliato da allora, l'unica cosa che gli aveva sentito mormorare di tanto in tanto era un nome 'Kate'.

Kate rimase qualche secondo immobile, lo sguardo sull'uomo che l'aveva salvata, dannato testone che non faceva mai quello che gli veniva detto!

"non possiamo rimanere qui, io credo che Castle, il mio amico, abbia bisogno di un ospedale"

"lo penso anche io detective, sono riuscito a fargli prendere degli antipiretici, l'unica cosa che ho qui, ma non credo proprio che bastino"

"Ha un mezzo, qualcosa con cui potersi muovere?"

"non ho un auto con me, io vengo a piedi fin quassù, c'è la vecchia moto di mio figlio ma in queste condizioni è un suicidio provare a guidarla" Kate non capì fino a quando non guardò la finestra che le indicava il vecchio "Purtroppo sono ore che la fuori c'è una vera e propria tormenta di neve, mi dispiace ma credo che per ora siamo isolati" non si era per nulla resa conto di quello che stava accadendo all'esterno dalla baita, e neanche del tempo trascorso " da quanto siamo qui Jethro?"

Erano passate quasi tre ore da quando il vecchio li aveva accolti in quel rifugio, Kate era certa che Espo e Ryan a quel punto fossero arrivati alla baita dei Connor, ma non c'era modo di segnalare la loro attuale posizione, l'orologio di Castle era spaccato, si era probabilmente rotto quando si era liberato pensò Kate. Ovviamente nel rifugio del vecchio cacciatore non c'era luce elettrica così come non esistevano mezzi di comunicazione, l'unica cosa che non mancava, fortunatamente era il riscaldamento.

Jethro era sparito nel retro della baita a fare rifornimento di legna, Kate non si era più allontanata dal fianco di Castle, ogni tanto lo chiamava sperando fosse cosciente, dovevano farlo bere assolutamente altrimenti la disidratazione si sarebbe aggiunta alla lista delle cose che non stavano affatto andavano per il verso giusto. Ad un tratto lo vide aprire gli occhi e guardarsi intorno, poi li richiuse, lo sentì mormorare parole senza senso "le scarpe pulite", "scappano", "copertura", "dove sei, non riesco a trovarti Kate" gli strinse la mano, lo accarezzò sulla fronte "sono qui, mi hai trovata, sono qui".

Jethro era entrato spalancando la porta col piede, le braccia piene di legna, insieme a lui si era infilato nella baita anche una folata del gelo che fuori sferzava ogni cosa. Fece scivolare la legna accanto al camino, poi si sedette per riprendere fiato e calore "certo che deve essere una bella storia d'amore la vostra" Kate lo guardò con aria sorpresa e imbarazzata, "no, noi non…lui è uno scrittore, mi segue per scrivere le sue storie…", si affrettò a correggere l'equivoco. L'uomo sorrise con aria benevola "ah si? Beh allora è uno scrittore coraggioso direi, e anche un po' folle, mi sta dicendo che si è buttato nell'acqua gelata sapendo di stare già male per 'salvare' le sue ricerche letterarie?" Kate s'irrigidì, non sapeva cosa rispondere, si era imposta di non pensare più a Rick Castle come qualcuno con cui poter avere una relazione, aveva anche conosciuto un dottore recentemente, un cardiochirurgo, uno serio, non come lui che si comportava spesso più come un dodicenne che come un adulto. Alcune volte una vocina interna l'ammoniva di essere veramente troppo dura con Castle _, è solo la tua paura Katie, hai paura di perdere il controllo, e con lui accade, hai paura di innamorarti seriamente perché credi che tutti quelli che ami poi soffrono, hai paura che lui non ti corrisponda, Katie Katie hai paura che potresti essere felice?_ Solitamente riusciva a zittirla prima che la sua insistenza la inducesse a darle ragione, ma quella sera non ne ebbe la forza, tutte quelle angosce irrazionali erano nulla a confronto della reale tangibile paura che avrebbe potuto perderlo per sempre.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

Fu una notte piuttosto difficile, si rese conto di non essersi mai trovata in una situazione simile in tutta la sua vita, non era mai stata al capezzale di nessuno, a parte il padre, ma spesso in quel caso si era trattato di rimetterlo in sesto da una sbronza. Aveva avuto un addestramento di primo soccorso per ferita d'arma da fuoco o incidenti traumatici, assicurare la vittima ed aspettare i paramedici e fortunatamente per lei erano state veramente poche le volte che aveva dovuto mettere in pratica quegli insegnamenti. La situazione che le si presentava le creava non poca agitazione, di fatto era impotente, a meno che non avesse avuto qualche antibiotico da aggiungere ai pochi antipiretici che provvidenzialmente il vecchio aveva con se.

Jethro gli aveva tolto i vestiti ghiacciati e l'aveva coperto più che poteva, impacchi freddi sulla fronte, altro non potevano fare, non sapevano neanche quanto fosse alta la febbre, bruciava quello era certo e la prima parte della notte sembrò non finire mai. Castle aveva iniziato a delirare, frasi sconnesse spesso incomprensibili, Kate cercava di calmarlo di fargli percepire la sua presenza, ad un tratto le prese un braccio, stringeva con una forza insospettata "vai via, io non ti voglio qui", per qualche secondo Kate pensò si riferisse a lei, si ritrasse pensando che la sua vicinanza in qualche modo lo infastidisse, poi lo senti continuare quel dialogo immaginario "ho fatto uno sbaglio Gina, io non ti amo…lasciami libero di…" di nuovo parole incomprensibili. A Kate sembrò di stare ad origliare una conversazione privata, provò un po' di imbarazzo ma anche una punta di sollievo. Si alzò per cambiare l'acqua fredda degli impacchi aveva bisogno di muoversi, di fare qualcosa, si sentiva un leone in gabbia, impotenza era una parola che aveva eliminato da tempo dal suo vocabolario.

Tornò a sedersi pronta con un altro impacco freddo ma rimase con le braccia a mezz'aria, inchiodata da due occhi azzurri che la guardavano smarriti "Rick! sei sveglio" era quasi una domanda, non era sicura che la vedesse. "mi hai c-chiamato per nome, de-vo aver c-combinato qualcosa di grosso" non sapeva bene dove si trovasse e perché si sentisse così male ma non gli importava molto in quel momento, aveva Kate lì, qualcuno l'aveva salvata, andava già bene così, si preparò a ricevere la sfuriata per qualsiasi cosa avesse fatto e invece la vide sorridergli, sembrava sollevata ma anche molto provata, tentò di sorriderle anche lui. "Ti hanno salvato, stai bene?", "Davvero Castle, stai chiedendo a me come mi sento? non mi hanno salvato, pare sia stato tu, Ironman" si chinò su di lui e lo baciò sulla fronte mormorando un grazie appena udibile. Lui non nascose la sorpresa, sorrise e si perse di nuovo nelle nebbie della febbre.

A notte inoltrata Jethro si era offerto di stare con Castle, aveva insistito perché Kate andasse a riposarsi un po', stremata non sarebbe servita a nessuno. Riuscì a dormire solo qualche ora, i pensieri erano troppi, i fratelli Connor ormai dovevano aver capito di aver fallito e sicuramente li stavano cercando. Anche gli aiuti a questo punto dovevano essere in zona ma non sapevano dove cercare, era probabile che avessero trovato la loro auto vicino alla capanna dei Connor, ma nulla di più. Doveva riuscire a trovare un modo per contattare i Bro, aveva deciso avrebbe preso la moto. Espose il suo piano al vecchio cacciatore che cercò di dissuaderla in tutti i modi, non conosceva la zona, nevicava ancora molto, e poi i Connor, erano come animali selvaggi, si muovevano in quel territorio come dei lupi, non si stupì di apprendere da Kate che erano implicati in un omicidio. Trasalì però quando conobbe il nome della vittima "Cody, mio dio io lo sapevo, l'avevo avvertito di lasciar perdere!" Beckett a quel punto si rese conto di avere davanti un potenziale testimone che forse l'avrebbe aiutata a risolvere il caso e salvare le loro vite.

L'uomo sembrava veramente schoccato Kate dovette rifare le domande più volte "Cosa, Jethro, cosa doveva lasciar perdere?" Alla fine riuscì ad avere molte informazioni utili. Il vecchio era rimasto vedovo anni prima, da quel momento trascorreva molto più tempo al suo rifugio che in città, aveva conosciuto Morris e spesso lo aiutava nel suo lavoro di guida e guardiaparco. Sapeva che sarebbe dovuto andare a New York, aveva un dossier molto corposo da presentare all'Ufficio Tutela dell'Ambiente dello Stato, si era accorto di alcune attività illecite nei dintorni del lago che ne stavano inquinando pericolosamente le acque, aveva individuato i responsabili, ma lo sceriffo della zona non gli aveva creduto o più probabilmente era stato pagato per non farlo, così aveva deciso di scavalcarlo e denunciare tutto ai piani alti.

"Non lo hanno ucciso i Connor, quei selvaggi saranno stati pagati per confondere le acque, far credere che sia stato ucciso qui, c'è qualcun altro dietro, di molto più potente." Sentenziò alla fine Kate pensando ad alta voce "ma chi, Jethro non ti ha fatto nomi?", "no, non voleva che fossi coinvolto e mi sono scervellato a capire chi fosse implicato, questo è un parco naturale, non ci sono siti industriali nelle vicinanze" sospirò l'uomo. Ci fu un momento di silenzio che venne rotto da una voce che nessuno dei due si aspettava di sentire in quel momento "em-missari s-sotterranei" si girarono contemporaneamente e videro Castle che cercava di mettersi seduto "ehi, ehi fermo lì, cosa vuoi fare Castle" Kate fu da lui in un secondo, riusciva a stento a nascondere la gioia che provava nel vederlo sveglio, si sedette sul letto aiutandolo a rimanere seduto, "vorrei, alzarmi, io…mi fa male tutto Beckett, potresti…potrei avere un po' di acqua per favore?...Kate?" era rimasta ferma, accanto a lui, folgorata dal contatto con la sua pelle ancora calda, avrebbe voluto abbracciarlo, baciarlo dirgli che aveva veramente temuto per lui, ma non lo fece "ehm si, scusa vado subito a prenderla" si staccò di malavoglia da quella posizione che anche a Rick non era dispiaciuta affatto, ma era troppo intontito per ragionarci sopra, si poggiò all'indietro sui gomiti provando a tirarsi su le coperte un po' a disagio, si era reso conto solo in quel momento di essere completamente nudo.

I suoi occhi incontrarono quelli del vecchio che fino a quel momento si era goduto in silenzio il balletto di emozioni che stavano mettendo in scena quei due, si ricordò di quando era arrivato sfinito davanti alla sua porta e si rese conto di non averlo ringraziato ancora per quanto, evidentemente, aveva fatto per loro "non c'è di che" lo anticipò l'uomo che aveva capito le intenzioni dello scrittore. Kate tornò porgendogli il bicchiere, aver messo spazio tra loro l'aveva fatta rinsavire ed ora era curiosa di sapere cosa intendesse lo scrittore con quella frase sugli emissari, amava le sue intuizioni ed era piacevolmente sorpresa che fosse riuscito a pensare anche in quelle condizioni.

"Grazie Beckett" aveva la gola completamente riarsa, accettò quell'acqua fresca come una benedizione, avrebbe voluto rimanere ancora seduto ma non era un'opzione praticabile, si riaccomodò con la testa sul cuscino cercando di non far vedere quanto si sentisse male, aveva visto con quanto sollievo Kate avesse accolto il suo risveglio, li aveva sentiti parlare ed ora ricordava meglio ciò che era successo e non voleva essere un peso per lei, erano in bell'impiccio e lei era l'unica che potesse risolvere la situazione.

"dicevo che q-questo lago ha degli emissari sotterranei … che vengono da ovest, magari b-bisognerebbe capire cosa c'è lungo il loro percorso" Kate non nascose un po' di stupore " e tu come lo sai? Non dirmi che è frutto di qualche ricerca per un tuo libro…", "no detective, è frutto di una gita scolastica co-me, come accompagnatore… quando Alexis aveva dieci anni, ce lo spiegò la guida" abbozzò un sorriso per nascondere lo sforzo che aveva fatto per parlare, gli sembrava di avere dei mattoni sul petto che gli impedivano di respirare. Era un illuso se pensava di darla a bere a Kate Beckett che, ovviamente, aveva capito tutto, il suo goffo tentativo di mascheramento e le sue reali condizioni, quello che non aveva compreso però era il motivo per cui Rick si sforzasse così tanto di dissimulare le sue condizioni.

Si riscosse di nuovo da quei pensieri cercando di concentrarsi sul caso "quindi dobbiamo trovare il percorso di questi emissari e cercare un collegamento con qualcosa che si trova in superficie, bene qui non possiamo farlo, non abbiamo nessun mezzo che possa collegarci alla rete", intervenne Jethro sventolando un foglio che sembrava ripiegato mille volte "no, ma esiste un vecchio sistema analogico, si chiamano mappe, so che voi giovani ormai non usate più queste cose, ma ogni tanto tornano utili…" sorrise sornione mentre dispiegava il grosso foglio sul tavolo, venga detective che i suoi occhi funzionano sicuramente meglio dei miei, da lontano sono una lince ma da vicino…Kate si avvicinò al tavolo ed iniziò a scorrere le linee disegnate sulla carta, "ecco qui, sono due gli emissari uno scende da nord-ovest, l'altro da sud-ovest…Castle, vuoi vedere? Magari ti viene in mente qualcosa?" ripiegò la mappa in modo che fosse visibile il quadrante che interessava le loro ricerche, si sedette accanto a Rick e glielo mostrò, le dita dello scrittore si mossero incerte sui tracciati, poi si fermò, cercò di parlare lentamente per evitare di rimanere senza fiato ad ogni parola "Beckett ti ricordi un anno fa, l'omicidio di quel tizio con due mogli, quello che aveva fatto spionaggio industriale per la NY Recycle?" "certo che lo ricordo, arrestammo il capo Lance Carlberg, ma cosa ha a che fare quella storia con il caso di Morris?" Rick posizionò il dito su un nome stampato sulla mappa "la NY Recycle, è stata assorbita dalla Green-Co, ho letto un articolo…" dovette fermarsi il dolore alla testa e la difficoltà a respirare erano diventati insopportabili, lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino e strizzò gli occhi nel vano tentativo di riacquistare un po' di lucidità, "ok, ok ho capito Castle, non ti sforzare" lo accarezzò come se fosse la cosa più naturale da fare in quel momento, lo vide sorridere "sai …. avevo fatto dei pensieri su… questa escursione nella foresta, avevo in mente….. immagini di noi che passeggiamo per sentieri, ruscelli, non avrei mai …..immaginato di trovarmi in una situazione come questa, una delle cose meno romantiche che si possano concepire" si finse contrariata "perché avevi fatto pensieri romantici su di me Castle?", lui le strinse la mano, cercò di attenuare l'affanno "no beh, si, mi gioco la carta del delirio febbrile, potrai sempre pensare che non ero in me, ma sì lo ammetto io faccio pensieri romantici su di te da…molto tempo Kate, ma sembra che …..non siamo mai sulla stessa pagina del libro, ci inseguiamo, ci superiamo, magari arriviamo a tanto così e poi ci allontaniamo anni luce" si può essere esausti per aver detto una frase? Non riusciva più a tenere gli occhi aperti, si maledisse, non era né momento né luogo per aprire una conversazione di quel tipo, soprattutto perché non aveva la forza di rimanere cosciente per ascoltare la risposta, udì solo Kate che lo chiamava cercando di svegliarlo.

Non andava bene per niente, la febbre non era scesa e lui respirava sempre peggio, ebbe un attimo di smarrimento, sapeva che doveva muoversi, ma non voleva lasciarlo in quelle condizioni, non riuscì a nascondere alcune lacrime di rabbia che le rigarono il viso. Il vecchio le porse un bicchierino colmo fino all'orlo di Whisky, lei lo prese e lo buttò giù tutto d'un fiato, lui fece altrettanto. "Credo abbia la polmonite" Kate annuì, conosceva i sintomi "di certo la nuotata nel lago ghiacciato non ha aiutato…" proseguì l'uomo. "E' un testardo, se fosse rimasto in macchina questo non sarebbe successo!", "se fosse rimasto in macchina lei sarebbe morta detective" le sorrise in modo disarmante come la verità che aveva appena detto, poi proseguì " e comunque credo che quest'uomo per lei andrebbe anche all'inferno, sta a lei decidere se farebbe altrettanto per lui, incondizionatamente" Kate non provò neanche a ribattere, ma sorrise di rimando al vecchio saggio Jethro, prese la mano abbandonata di Rick e la strinse tra le sue, si chinò e sussurrò "resisti", prese le sue cose e chiese le chiavi della moto. "Detective! Potrebbe avere anche bisogno di questo" il cacciatore gli porse un fucile da caccia, ingombrante ma ben tenuto, se lo mise a tracolla e partì. Qualche minuto più tardi zigzagava tra gli alberi in cerca del sentiero che gli aveva indicato Jethro, doveva fare presto.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

 **Rifugio di Jethro**

"Ben tornato, lo sa che ci ha fatto prendere un bello spavento, soprattutto alla sua amica" Rick aveva aperto gli occhi riemergendo da un buio profondo, ricordava perfettamente che stava parlando con Kate del caso, di loro, poi i suoi polmoni avevano deciso di smettere di lavorare, aveva avuto la sensazione di affogare gli faceva male tutto, vide il volto sorridente del suo salvatore, si guardò attorno un po' sperso, "è andata a cercare aiuto, ormai sono quasi due ore, dovrebbe aver raggiunto la sede del parco". L'espressione preoccupata di Rick indusse l'uomo a dare ulteriori spiegazioni "le ho dato la moto di mio figlio e un fucile da caccia, credo che sappia il fatto suo la ragazza" cercò di mettersi a sedere, sperava di trovare sollievo alla respirazione "non ha idea di quanto, Jethro…è una donna straordinaria", " e glielo ha mai detto?", "si, le ho anche dedicato il primo libro ispirato da lei, proprio con quelle parole, ma credo che non sia pronta ad ammette di esserlo".

Castle insistette per provare ad alzarsi, Jethro lo aiutò a raggiungere la stanza da bagno per rinfrescarsi, volle anche rimettersi i vestiti, poi dovette cedere alle pretese del suo fisico, con grande sollievo del vecchio cacciatore che aveva dato la sua parola ad una Kate piuttosto turbata nel lasciare il suo 'amico' in quelle condizioni.

"Lo fate spesso?" chiese l'anziano porgendo a Rick una tazza di brodo caldo, "cosa?", "salvarvi la vita a vicenda" andava al sodo non c'era dubbio, "uhm, è capitato si, qualche altra volta", "e siete ancora a questo punto?" quale punto, "scusi ma non capisco…"

"posso darti del tu?" Castle annuì "credo che tu capisca benissimo Rick, cosa stai aspettando a dirle che la ami?" ok si stava andando pesantemente sul personale, "è complicato Jethro" l'uomo rise "lo sai, siete fatti proprio l'uno per l'altra, lei mi ha risposto la stessa cosa questa notte!" Rick lo guardò perplesso, "cosa ti fa credere di poter avere voce in capitolo Jethro?" non era infastidito, solo disarmato dai ragionamenti del vecchio "il tempo Rick, e la perdita. Sono anni che sono solo ormai, l'amore della mia vita mi ha lasciato all'improvviso, un male implacabile e rapidissimo, non posso certo dirvi come vivere, ma augurarvi di trovare la Vostra strada si, spesso non ci si rende conto di quanto tempo si perda per delle false paure"

Rick era rimasto colpito dalla limpidezza delle parole di quell'uomo di cui in fondo non sapeva nulla e che aveva condiviso con lui un episodio molto personale e doloroso al solo scopo di aiutarlo, stava per rispondere quando il rumore di un motore catturò l'attenzione di entrambi. Possibile che Kate fosse già di ritorno? Jethro si affacciò alla finestra " è il fuoristrada dello sceriffo Rick, se tutto va bene tra poco ti starai riprendendo in un caldo letto d'ospedale", lo scrittore sorrise amaro "bella prospettiva…", "lo so, ma riceverai sicuramente delle visite gradite" gli strizzò l'occhio.

L'auto si fermò all'ingresso del rifugio dopo qualche manovra resa difficile dalla neve piuttosto alta, scese un uomo corpulento in divisa, Jethro aprì la porta invitandolo ad entrare, si presentò come il vice sceriffo Hill, scrutò l'interno della baita come per accertarsi che non ci fosse effettivamente nessun'altro, poi disse di aver avuto l'ordine di portare in salvo il signor Richard Castle. Lo scrittore e il vecchio cacciatore si salutarono con un abbraccio, ci fu un momento di commozione, non c'erano parola adatte per ringraziare adeguatamente quell'uomo che aveva aperto la sua porta a due perfetti sconosciuti, e a cui erano bastate poche ore per scrutare così efficacemente nei cuori di entrambi.

Aiutarono Rick ad entrare in auto, le gambe non lo reggevano. Durante il tragitto il vice fece qualche battuta inopportuna su quanto fosse conciato male e come fosse stato in fondo fortunato a non rimanerci secco, Rick quasi non lo ascoltava, si appoggiò allo schienale desiderando solo dormire. Era talmente intontito da non essersi reso conto immediatamente che il poliziotto era stato vago nel rispondere alle sue domande su Kate, l'aveva vista? Era stata lei a mandarlo?

Un campanello d'allarme risuonò nella sua testa quando si accorse che l'uomo aveva spento la radio che lo teneva in contatto con la centrale operativa, cosa stava succedendo?

 **Foresta di Bear Park**

Guidava da circa quaranta minuti, non era la stessa cosa che stare in sella ad una comoda Harley Davidson in autostrada, ma se la stava cavando alla grande, era riuscita a trovare il sentiero con non poche difficoltà dovute alla neve che si era accumulata nella notte, fortunatamente era ben segnato, ed ora doveva solo preoccuparsi di non rimanere impantanata nella neve, la moto era leggera e questo le era molto d'aiuto. Se Jethro aveva ragione sarebbe arrivata al centro operativo del Parco in circa mezz'ora. Non aveva incontrato anima viva lungo la strada, solo i pazzi e gli assassini potevano aggirarsi in quei luoghi con quel tempo.

Aveva appena finito di formulare quel pensiero che un'altra moto le tagliò letteralmente la strada sbilanciandola pericolosamente. Fortunatamente la neve attutì l'inevitabile caduta. Possibile che non l'avesse sentita arrivare? Si rialzò prontamente, aveva perso il fucile, afferrò la prima cosa che si trovò a portata di mano, un grosso ramo, brandendolo come una mazza. Anche l'altro motociclista era affondato nella neve dopo l'impatto e stava rialzandosi, Kate lo riconobbe immediatamente era Dirk, e sembrava molto arrabbiato. Erano finiti a qualche metro di distanza l'uno dall'altra, l'uomo tirò fuori dalla giacca una pistola e la puntò risoluto contro la detective urlando "i tuoi colleghi poliziotti hanno arrestato mio fratello! Maledetti! Noi abbiamo fatto solo quello che ci hanno ordinato di fare, non abbiamo ucciso nessuno! Ma tu dovevi venire a fare domande, troppe!"

Voleva parlare? Meglio, Kate cercò di prendere tempo "se non hai ucciso nessuno non c'è motivo di preoccuparsi, dimmi chi ti ha ordinato di mentire alla polizia e vedrai che troveremo un accordo", l'uomo sembrò pensarci su, era nervoso, troppo, la pistola gli tremava tra le mani "no, no, quelli mi ammazzerebbero piuttosto! Ho capito sai, ho capito dove eravate finiti tu e il tuo amico! Dal vecchio J! Li ho mandati lì sai! Ci avrebbero pensato loro ad eliminarvi, ma tu mi sei proprio venuta incontro detective, posso prendermi una piccola vendetta!" Kate ebbe un brivido di paura, qualcuno stava andando al rifugio! Rick in quelle condizioni non avrebbe avuto scampo, e il povero Jetrho…strinse il bastone tra le mani, non gliela avrebbe resa facile, con un balzo si spostò improvvisamente dietro un albero, l'uomo premette il grilletto ma la pistola fece cilecca, lo sentì urlare di rabbia, gettò la pistola nella neve e si avventò su di lei con una ferocia da bestia selvaggia.

Kate riuscì a colpirlo su una spalla prima di essere atterrata sulla schiena, le mancò il fiato per qualche secondo, non si era neanche accorta di aver chiuso gli occhi, quando li riaprì se lo trovò davanti con un grosso coltello da caccia tra le mani, sferrò un calcio colpendolo sui reni e sgusciò via da quella posizione sentendo la lama sfiorarle il braccio. Rotolò su un fianco, si ritrovò vicino alla sua moto, mise la mano nella neve per rialzarsi e trovò il calcio del suo fucile, provò a prenderlo, ma qualcosa lo bloccava, intanto Dirk stava arrivando come una furia, la colpì al volto con un pugno, poi la spinse a terra, alzò il pugnale cercando la massima estensione per affondare con tutta la forza, Beckett non aveva lasciato l'impugnatura del fucile, strattonò l'arma con la forza della disperazione, la sbloccò, e sparò. Lo prese in pieno petto, gli cadde sopra quasi soffocandola, dopo qualche tentativo riuscì a scrollarselo di dosso, si precipitò alla motocicletta, doveva tornare al rifugio più in fretta possibile. La moto era semisommersa dalla neve, faticò non poco a rimetterla dritta, nell'ultimo sforzo avvertì una fitta la braccio, si accorse solo in quel momento che il coltello di Dirk l'aveva ferita, il freddo e l'adrenalina erano stati dei buoni anestetici fino a quel momento, si strinse il braccio con la mano e rimontò in sella, diede un colpo all'accensione, un altro, niente la moto non voleva saperne di accendersi, corse verso quella di Dirk accorgendosi che nell'impatto aveva perso la ruota anteriore, urlò esasperata. Iniziò a correre nella neve alta, si fermò dopo qualche metro _ragiona Kate, ragiona, sei più vicina alla base del Parco che al rifugio, sei a piedi_ , _non arriveresti mai in tempo, vai a chiamare aiuto_ , si girò su se stessa e iniziò a correre nella direzione opposta pregando che ci fosse ancora tempo.

Corse per qualche centinaio di metri, poi dovette rallentare, non era facile avanzare con quella neve. Almeno non nevicava più e stava uscendo un sole incredibilmente luminoso, il bosco sembrava incantato, ripensò per un attimo alle parole di Rick, passeggiare per la foresta con lei, le sarebbe piaciuto eccome, non glielo aveva neanche detto, erano tante le cose che non si erano detti, ed ora poteva essere troppo tardi, scosse la testa scacciando quei pensieri funesti. Alzò lo sguardo e sorrise per la prima volta in quella giornata, c'era un'auto con il lampeggiante acceso che avanzava lentamente, erano Ryan ed Esposito!

"Non sapete che gioia vedervi ragazzi!" si sedette velocemente sul sedile posteriore rispondendo alle mille domande dei suoi compagni visibilmente preoccupati. Raccontò loro l'intera storia ricevendo in cambio notizie sull'arresto di Josh Connor e sullo strano comportamento dei pochi agenti non ammalati, dell'ufficio dello sceriffo, assolutamente poco collaborativi, quasi sospetti. "Castle crede che sia implicata la Green-co, dobbiamo verificare e in fretta, Dirk mentre mi minacciava ha detto di essere stato manipolato e di averLi inviati ad ucciderci, ma non ha specificato chi, ti prego Espo, vai più veloce che puoi!"

Fremeva dall'impazienza, le si presentarono alla mente numerosi scenari, nessuno dei quali prometteva un lieto fine, era passato troppo tempo. Guidò Espo lungo le stradine di montagna fino al Rifugio, regnava la calma, non c'erano cadaveri ad aspettarla, ne rovine fumanti, forse aveva perso lucidità, pensare a Castle le faceva spesso quell'effetto. Scese precipitandosi alla porta della baita seguita dai suoi compagni, armi spianate. Bussò, attese, la porta si spalancò mostrando Jethro che la osservava sorpreso "Kate cosa ci fai qui?, avete dimenticato qualcosa?" Beckett buttò un occhio dentro la casa, "Jethro, dov'è Rick?" sapeva già che la risposta non le sarebbe piaciuta " è venuto il vice sceriffo Hill, più di un'ora fa, pensavo lo avessi mandato tu? Non è così vero? Oddio" l'uomo parve veramente turbato Kate superò il momento di apnea con cui aveva incassato la notizia e cercò di rassicurarlo "non è colpa tua, lo troveremo" tornarono in fretta all'auto Espo mise in moto poi si bloccò "ma noi non abbiamo incrociato nessun veicolo dello sceriffo sulla strada…", "vuol dire che dobbiamo andare nella direzione opposta, se l'intenzione era quella di ucciderlo di certo sarà andato in un posto lontano dalla Base", si fermarono al primo incrocio e trovarono le tracce di un fuoristrada, le uniche che avevano solcato la neve, si misero a seguirle, con il cuore in gola.

 **Strada di montagna ad est del Lago Hessian**

Il fuori strada si era cappottato due, tre volte, aveva perso il conto. Quello che sapeva era che non riusciva a muoversi, non era ferito, ma era incastrato tra i sedili, Hill era morto sul colpo. Aveva perso i sensi a più riprese, ma l'orologio al polso del vice sceriffo segnava chiaramente che era trascorso già molto, troppo tempo, nessuno era venuto a cercarlo, nessuno sapeva che fosse lì.

Guardò il cielo terribilmente blu che in quel momento si stagliava sulla sua testa, dovette ammettere che era veramente un bel posto, _per morire?_ , lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di farlo, ma non riusciva quasi più a respirare, la testa gli pulsava tremendamente, chiuse gli occhi ripensando a quello che era riuscito a fare solo qualche minuto prima, non si capacitava di aver avuto la forza di lottare con quell'energumeno. Fu un attimo, dopo essersi reso conto della radio spenta, aveva notato che anche la direzione sembrava sbagliata, aveva iniziato a fare domande e si era ritrovato una pistola puntata in faccia, Hill era stato laconico, "ti devo uccidere, poi andrò a cercare anche la tua amica detective", Rick aveva buttato là la domanda "ti paga, la Green-co vero?" aveva visto l'uomo irrigidirsi, era quello che voleva sapere, non servivano altre risposte. Decise di agire fino a che erano ancora in macchina, da seduto era ancora in grado di fare qualcosa, aspettò che Hill si rimettesse alla guida poi tirò la cintura di sicurezza del conducente con tutta la forza che aveva, volarono pugni, l'auto sbandò, e il resto era storia.

Ah, se l'avesse visto Beckett, forse avrebbe capito che lui poteva essere in grado anche di guardarle le spalle, aveva ragione Jethro, avevano sprecato tempo prezioso. Si ritrovò a pensare alla lampada rotta la mattina precedente, lui se l'era presa con l'Universo, ma forse era il suo modo di metterlo sull'avviso, se non fosse uscito, se, se, non servono a nulla i se Rick! entrava e usciva dal suo lato cosciente, riapriva gli occhi con sempre più difficoltà poi gli parve di vederla, il suo viso così vicino, era così bella e non glielo aveva mai detto, ora era sicuro di stare per morire stava avendo le allucinazioni, bellissime.

 **Sulla stessa strada**

"ferma ferma l'auto Javier!" Ryan aveva visto qualcosa in fondo ad un avvallamento della strada, sul costone della montagna che scendeva verso valle. Scesero di corsa abbandonando la loro auto in mezzo alla carreggiata. C'era un silenzio innaturale, la neve attenuava tutti i rumori, solo Kate sentiva il suo cuore rimbombarle nelle orecchie, a pochi metri, si vedeva un corpo inerte emergere dal fuoristrada rovesciato su un fianco, il sangue aveva tinto la neve intorno, Beckett sentì Esposito dire che era il vice sceriffo, morto, trattenne il respiro e si chinò per guardare dentro l'abitacolo " è qui! Castle…Rick!" provò a chiamarlo senza ottenere nessuna reazione, non riusciva a raggiungerlo da lì, aveva bisogno di sapere se fosse vivo, nel frattempo Ryan ed Esposito erano riusciti ad entrare nell'auto dalla parte opposta, "è incastrato, dobbiamo trovare qualcosa per fare leva e spostare i sedili" Ryan ritornò verso l'auto a cercare qualcosa di adatto da utilizzare, Kate continuò a chiamare ancora, le parve di vedere un movimento della testa, "Rick ti prego apri gli occhi" lo fece, ma sembrava non rendersi conto di dove fosse.

Riuscirono a tirarlo fuori dopo qualche minuto di lavoro, lo adagiarono sulla neve, Ryan si tolse la giacca per mettergliela come cuscino sotto la testa "non possiamo muoverlo più di quanto abbiamo già fatto potrebbe avere lesioni interne la strada è troppo ripida fino alla nostra auto, chiamo il soccorso saranno qui in pochi minuti" Esposito di allontanò per telefonare.

Kate cercava di tenerlo sveglio, iniziò ad accarezzarlo con delicatezza "è finita Rick, stanno arrivando i soccorsi finalmente" lo vide strizzare gli occhi, come per scuotersi da qualche illusione, poi finalmente senti di nuovo la sua voce, debolissima, ma sua "sei tu, io…credevo di sognare, invece sei vera Kate?", gli rispose con uno di quei sorrisi che lui amava, ma cosa non amava di quella donna? "si, sono qui e sono vera", lo vide cercare di guardarsi intorno "hai…visto…che bel paesaggio, sarebbe stato bello fare quella passeggiata" richiuse gli occhi, Kate lo scosse "e la faremo, appena ti rimetterai in sesto torneremo al rifugio di Jethro" cercò di nuovo di sorridergli ma stavolta dovette sforzarsi di più per celare la preoccupazione che le stava stritolando il cuore. Sentì la sua mano sull'avanbraccio " s..ei ferita" gliela prese tra le sue riportandogliela in grembo "non è niente Rick" _niente in confronto a quello che stai passando tu, darei volentieri l'intero braccio se potesse servire a farti stare bene, perché sei così? Così attento, presente, solido, leggero…io credo che potrei amarti_ "non è nulla, è superficiale". I soccorsi ancora non si vedevano, Ryan ed Esposito erano entrambi al telefono ad impartire ordini per rintracciare lo sceriffo in qualità di sospettato in un indagine di omicidio.

Per un attimo ci fu di nuovo quel silenzio innaturale che solo in montagna si riesce a percepire, poi tutto precipitò con una velocità incredibile, Kate lo vide agitarsi, sembrava non riuscisse a respirare boccheggiando riuscì solo a dire "K-Kate mi spiace…avrei voluto…" lo vide prima diventare pallido come un lenzuolo, poi sempre più cianotico, non stava respirando! "Castle!, oddio Rick! dai non farmi questi scherzi!" cercò di scuoterlo, si accorse che anche il battito stava rallentando, non ci pensò due volte, gli spostò delicatamente il capo all'indietro e iniziò la respirazione bocca a bocca, il primo ciclo non ebbe alcun effetto "maledizione Rick, reagisci altrimenti racconto a tutti come ti riduci per una febbriciattola!" Ryan che era il più vicino accorse immediatamente allarmato dalle parole della collega, si chinò sullo scrittore non c'era più battito e dopo un cenno d'intesa con Beckett iniziò il massaggio cardiaco. Al terzo ciclo finalmente il torace di Castle riprese ad alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmicamente, il colorito migliorò sensibilmente, il cuore di Kate Beckett riprese i battiti consueti.

Il suono dell'elicottero che si avvicinava fece alzare di scatto Ryan che iniziò con Esposito a guidare i soccorritori. Kate si abbandonò con la fronte poggiata sul braccio di Rick, a piangere di rabbia, sollievo, paura.


	5. Chapter 5

CAP5

Erano trascorse molte ore da quando l'avevano issato sull'elicottero con un verricello, era stato immobilizzato come da prassi e legato con delle cinghie alla barella, due soccorritori penzolavano pericolosamente ai due lati, uno gli teneva un respiratore sul volto. Gli sarebbe piaciuta come avventura, se fosse stato cosciente per ricordarsela. Avrebbe voluto seguirlo, per accertarsi che ogni cosa andasse per il verso giusto, ovviamente era impossibile, aveva preteso un contatto diretto per essere aggiornata sulle condizioni del suo partner. Sì aveva pronunciato quella parola ad alta voce, per la prima volta e già questa presa di coscienza la scombussolava alquanto, figurarsi riuscire ad elaborare il fatto che tutta quella faccenda l'aveva messa alla prova al punto da non poter più nascondere a se stessa la capacità di provare una gamma di sentimenti ben più profondi verso quell'uomo.

Aveva un caso da chiudere in fretta, i colpevoli sapevano di essere stati scoperti e stavano sicuramente preparando piani di fuga o di occultamento delle prove, coordinò le squadre per tutta la giornata. Rick aveva avuto ragione i mandanti erano gli amministratori della Green-co, che furono fermati mentre erano già all'aeroporto, pronti a fuggire con aereo privato e una valigetta di documenti che li avrebbe portati direttamente in carcere per molti anni, contemporaneamente fu arrestato lo sceriffo e due ufficiali della contea, corrotti e conniventi con la truffa ambientale. I documenti raccolti da Morris furono trovati a casa del suo assassino materiale, un agente della sicurezza della Green-co, fu il fratello minore di Connor a fare il suo nome, messo sotto pressione ci mise poco ad ammettere di essere stato pagato profumatamente per togliere di mezzo quel 'fastidio'.

Chiuse l'ultimo fascicolo sulla scrivania e provò a stirarsi per scacciare la stanchezza che l'aveva assalita, era stata in piedi per ore, con ancora in dosso i vestiti strappati e sudici, ricordo di quei due giorni allucinanti.

Non appena aveva messo piede al distretto era andata negli spogliatoi a farsi una doccia veloce, era dovuta anche stare attenta a non bagnare la medicazione al braccio che le avevano fatto in tutta fretta, aveva indossato i vestiti di ricambio e si era rimessa al lavoro. Un po' più serena da quando un messaggio l'aveva avvertita che Martha era con il figlio, odiava pensarlo solo in una stanza d'ospedale, anche se sapeva che stava dormendo tranquillo e che lo avrebbe fatto ancora per ore.

Aveva bisogno di riposo anche lei, il suo corpo le lanciava segnali inequivocabili, ma sapeva benissimo che non sarebbe riuscita a chiudere occhio se non fosse andata a constatare di persona come stava Castle, per il semplice fatto che ogni volta che li chiudeva lo vedeva che smetteva di respirare, sapeva che era solo uno scherzo della sua mente ma dovette assecondare quell'esigenza impellente.

Entrò nel reparto decisamente fuori orario visite, l'infermiera della reception le stava spiegando che, oltretutto, non essendo un familiare non avrebbe potuto vedere il sig. Castle neanche negli orari stabiliti, avrebbe potuto farlo una volta spostato dalla terapia intensiva, stava per tirare fuori il distintivo abusando chiaramente dei suoi poteri di ufficiale di polizia pur di vederlo anche solo un minuto, quando sentì la voce di Martha dietro le sue spalle "infermiera non credo affatto che esista questo problema, il detective Beckett è di famiglia", detto questo la circondò con un braccio e se la portò verso la stanza del figlio senza battere ciglio.

Kate era rimasta senza parole, commossa e ammirata da quel semplice gesto di Martha. "Come stai tesoro? Esposito e Ryan, sono stati qui oggi pomeriggio, mi hanno raccontato quello che avete passato, ah e grazie per esserti presa cura di lui" ora aveva anche gli occhi lucidi mentre, Kate credette di rimanere lì sepolta dalle emozioni che la stavano letteralmente travolgendo "veramente io…se non fosse stato per Rick ora non staremmo qui a parlare Martha, mi ha salvata e per farlo si è ridotto in queste condizioni" venne colpita all'improvviso da un senso di colpa devastante e il suo cambio di espressione non sfuggì alla rossa che le prese entrambe le mani e la fissò teneramente negli occhi "Katherine, scaccia quei pensieri dalla testa, sai meglio di me che nessuno può far cambiare idea a mio figlio se ha preso una decisione in base alle sue convinzioni, anche se questo può significare mettersi in pericolo" Kate si limitò a scuotere lievemente la testa, la donna anziana proseguì "ora se non ti dispiace io vorrei andare a farmi un bel caffè e a chiamare Alexis che con il fuso orario europeo ora dovrebbe essere sveglia, ti dispiacerebbe darmi il cambio?" le strizzò l'occhio e la lasciò davanti alla porta.

Entrò intimamente felice di poterlo rivedere, non le importava che dormisse, aveva bisogno di vedere che respirava, che le sue funzioni vitali fossero nella norma.

Non si aspettava di trovarlo ancora con la maschera d'ossigeno, e tutti quei fili attaccati, che lo facevano sembrare così indifeso, chissà perché nella sua mente quando le avevano detto che era fuori pericolo e avrebbe dormito per molte ore, se lo era immaginato già guarito, forse era il suo desiderio più forte, quello di riaverlo con lei come prima, fastidioso, geniale, divertente.

Si dovette ripetere più di una volta che non c'era più nulla da temere, i dottori avevano detto che sarebbe stato meglio entro pochi giorni, decise a sedersi sulla sedia che Martha aveva posizionato vicino al letto. Si limitò a guardalo, per qualche minuto sentendosi anche un po' in imbarazzo, le sembrava di violare la sua intimità. Chiuse gli occhi, si disse solo per un attimo, anche l'ultimo brandello di adrenalina che l'aveva sorretta fino a quel momento l'aveva abbandonata, lasciando il passo ad una strana forma di rilassatezza, lì si sentiva in pace finalmente, non c'era un altro posto dove volesse stare.

Fu svegliata dall'infermiera che aveva aperto leggermente le tende della finestra per far passare un po' di luce, luce? Era giorno? Quanto aveva dormito? Qualcuno le aveva anche messo una coperta sulle spalle, si guardò in torno in cerca di Martha, l'infermiera si accorse del suo smarrimento "non si preoccupi detective, la signora Rodgers ci ha avvertito che sarebbe rimasta lei questa notte, mi ha pregato di dirle che sarebbe tornata questa mattina, a momenti sarà qui uno dei medici che ha in cura il sig. Castle" controllò la flebo, sorrise e se ne andò.

Beckett distese le gambe cercando di riprendere un minimo di circolazione sanguigna, si alzò per sgranchirsi, andò alla porta per vedere se Martha fosse già arrivata, stava per spingere la maniglia ma si bloccò di colpo, aveva sentito una voce attenuata alle sue spalle, se l'era immaginata? No

"te ne vai?" si girò che già sorrideva "ciao Castle" tornò velocemente alla sua postazione notturna "ciao Beckett, ce l'abbiamo fatta quindi" lo vide sorridere sotto la mascherina, "direi di si" gli accarezzò il braccio senza riuscire a dire altro per l'emozione, quando la sua mano scese verso quella di Castle lui gliela prese con decisione, voleva tenerla vicino a se il più possibile, avere la certezza che stesse bene, si stavano perdendo l'uno negli occhi dell'altra come se mille barriere si fossero sbriciolate tutte insieme, poi cambiò tutto all'improvviso.

Non appena entrò il medico che si era occupato di Castle fin dal suo arrivo il giorno prima, Kate s'irrigidì, lasciando bruscamente la sua mano "Buongiorno signor Castle io sono Dr. Davidson ….Kate, tesoro, cosa ci fai qui?"

Rick pensava di aver capito male tesoro?

"Ciao Josh, Castle è il mio…è…" cosa è Richard Castle? "è lo scrittore che mi segue per i suoi libri, ti ricordi te ne avevo parlato…".

Rick vide il medico stringere leggermente gli occhi, poi finalmente si decise a parlare, il tono si fece freddo e professionale "allora, io dovrei visitare il paziente quindi a meno che tu non sia di famiglia Kate ti pregherei di uscire dalla stanza", Rick avrebbe voluto che lei rimanesse e provò a ribattere ma quell'ingombrante maschera che aveva sul viso gli impedì di farsi capire, si mosse nel letto cercando di fermarla ma una fitta gli tolse il fiato strinse gli occhi mentre il dottore lo richiamava alla calma "signor Castle la sua bravata in montagna le ha procurato una polmonite acuta e abbiamo dovuto metterle anche un drenaggio polmonare che non da fastidio finché non ci si muove quindi, la prego, stia buono a letto"

Castle si abbandonò con la testa sul cuscino, ormai Kate si era chiusa la porta alle spalle, era uscita senza dire una parola con un espressione indecifrabile in volto, nel frattempo Davidson continuava la sua visita "i parametri stanno tutti tornando alla normalità, il suo cuore ha avuto un po' di stress…" in questo momento di sicuro pensò Rick, "dirò allo pneumologo che per quanto mi riguarda finita la terapia antibiotica può essere dimesso tranquillamente" Rick fece un sorriso di circostanza. Il dottore si accomiatò non perdendo occasione per un ultima stoccata " se mi permette ora mi trattengo qualche minuto con la mia ragazza, poi gliela rimando".

Rick lo guardò uscire e incrociare lo sguardo di kate che era rimasta fuori la porta della sua stanza e si sentì morire, rimase a guardare il soffitto, avrebbe voluto mettersi a correre fuori di lì, il più lontano possibile.

Si convinse di aver frainteso tutto, quello che avevano timorosamente iniziato a dirsi in quei due giorni, in quei due minuti, probabilmente lei gli era solo molto riconoscente di averle salvato la vita, tutto qui. Stupido illuso Castle!

Kate era rimasta pietrificata, in quei due giorni non aveva minimamente pensato alla sua nuova frequentazione, il cardiochirurgo Josh Davidson, un uomo con la testa sulle spalle, che salvava vite per vivere, spesso assente ma il suo lavoro era troppo importante. Non si vedevano da molto, in realtà, qualche settimana, per questo Kate ebbe un senso di fastidio a sentirsi chiamare tesoro, davanti a Castle, non aveva ancora deciso se fosse una cosa seria, ma evidentemente il dottore la pensava diversamente.

"C'eri anche tu con lui in montagna, quindi?" sembrava seccato, Kate non capiva "certo, in realtà Josh LUI era con me, sono io il poliziotto, l'indagine la stavo conducendo io", il dottore incrociò le braccia visibilmente irritato "mi hanno raccontato cosa è successo, hai rischiato che due montanari ti ammazzassero, e lui dov'era? Non capisco perché continui a portartelo dietro, non è un poliziotto, che avrebbe fatto, gli tirava una penna? è come se fossi andata lì sola Kate!" quelle parole la colpirono come una freccia, erano le stesse che lei aveva detto in un momento di frustrazione a Castle, per farlo rimanere in auto, fu assalita da un moto di rabbia che riuscì a stento a contenere "Josh non parlare di cose che non conosci, tu non sai cosa è successo lì, non sai cosa Rick ha fatto per portarmi in salvo e ti ho sentito, gli hai detto che ha fatto una bravata, ma come ti permetti!", lo vide arretrare "Rick, eh?" lei lo guardò stupita, non si era neanche resa conto di averlo chiamato per nome, ma cosa stava facendo? Stava lì a discutere con un uomo che ora le sembrava più distante di quando se ne partiva per l'Africa, si rese conto di aver fatto un grande errore di valutazione, "non mi fare scenate di gelosia Josh, usciamo da neanche un mese…", "bene se la pensi così…" "si la penso così, credo che forse non siamo sintonizzati sullo stesso canale, mi dispiace".

Ognuno prese la sua strada, Kate sentendosi certamente più leggera, si era tolta un peso che non sapeva neanche di stare portando. Rientrò nella stanza di Rick, aveva gli occhi chiusi, pensò stesse di nuovo dormendo, si chinò per dargli un bacio sulla fronte "non sei costretta a dimostrarmi nulla Beckett" lei si scostò come se si fosse scottata, non aveva capito "siamo pari, ci siamo salvati a vicenda, anzi non ti ho ancora ringraziato, per avermi trovato", ok era chiaramente confuso da quello che aveva visto poco prima "Castle io…"

E arrivò Martha, con un tempismo sorprendentemente inopportuno, nel vedere il figlio sveglio lo travolse con il suo entusiasmo, Kate rimase in disparte, poi appena ebbe l'occasione si congedò dicendo che sarebbe dovuta tornare al lavoro, c'erano ancora molte scartoffie da compilare, "ci sentiamo presto ok?" Rick non rispose, lo fece Martha sorridendole "ma certo cara, a presto".


	6. Chapter 6

SEI

Tornare al loft gli aveva sicuramente giovato, per un pò si era goduto il calore della sua casa, anche se senza Alexis gli sembrava sempre un po' vuota. Non aveva più visto Beckett, avevano parlato per telefono qualche volta, ma lui tagliava corto le conversazioni, adducendo scuse sempre meno credibili.

Era arrabbiato, ma non con lei, che in realtà ripensandoci, non aveva mai fatto nulla per indurlo a pensare che avessero iniziato una nuova pagina del loro…loro cosa rapporto, partnership, in effetti cosa erano stati? O cosa realmente sarebbero voluti essere?

Era stato lui ad esporsi, a dire cose di cui di certo non si pentiva, ma che forse lei aveva veramente liquidato come deliri per la febbre. Lui non aveva idea che frequentasse qualcuno, ogni volta che ripensava a quei momenti in ospedale si sentiva un perfetto cretino, soprattutto perché le stava per dire che l'amava.

Kate quel giorno non tornò alle sue scartoffie, in realtà Montgomery le aveva dato un permesso di meritato riposo, e si era immaginata di poterlo trascorrere in ospedale, accanto all'unica persona con cui avrebbe voluto essere. Ma dopo aver visto che effetto avesse avuto su Castle quel siparietto imbarazzante con Josh, non se la sentì di imporre la sua presenza, rimase a casa da sola, a raccogliere i cocci della sua vita sentimentale disastrosa.

Ogni volta che lo chiamava lui era gentile, la ringraziava per l'interessamento sulle sue condizioni, e chiedeva lo stesso a lei, erano diventati quasi formali, lo sentiva che era arrabbiato, e non lo biasimava certo per questo.

Odiava vedere quella sedia vuota, di nuovo! Era stato tremendo aspettarlo dopo l'estate ed ora poteva ammettere anche a se stessa che quando se l'era trovato davanti in quel modo inaspettato, sul luogo di un delitto per giunta, aveva sentito il cuore riempirsi di un calore inaspettato. Certo poi lei aveva seppellito quelle emozioni in battibaleno, tornando lucida, fredda e anche piuttosto arrabbiata con lui. Sperò che quando fosse tornato al distretto tutto avrebbe ripreso la giusta piega e avrebbe trovato il modo di spiegargli che con Josh per lei non era mai iniziata veramente, si erano frequentati pochissimo e aveva troncato quella maledetta mattina in ospedale.

Mai valutazione fu più sbagliata!

Una mattina di normale routine il capitano Montgomery indisse una breve riunione per comunicare a tutti i presenti che Richard Castle li invitata tutti, la sera seguente, ad una piccola festa per ringraziarli del loro appoggio in quei quasi tre anni di ricerca, dato che si era reso conto di aver raccolto abbastanza materiale per una quantità enorme di libri e non voleva più essere un peso per il distretto. Disse le ultime parole guardando dritto negli occhi Beckett, la quale durante il discorso aveva cambiato tutte le sfumature del pallido, sentendo la necessità di cercare una sedia al più presto, i commenti di rammarico per l'inatteso saluto si mischiarono nella stanza a quelli di giubilo per la festa, ma a lei arrivò solo un vociare attenuato, coperto dal battito accelerato del suo cuore che sembrava essere schizzato fino alle orecchie.

Non appena ebbe finito di parlare, Montgomery le fece un cenno "detective, nel mio ufficio per favore", lei si alzò ancora frastornata e seguì il capitano. "Signore?"

Montgomery le lanciò uno sguardo comprensivo, "non lo sapevi vero detective?"

"ehm io…, no. Non mi ha detto nulla, non avevo idea! Ma ultimamente non ci siamo sentiti molto" rimase sul vago cosa avrebbe dovuto dire? Credo di avergli spezzato il cuore e non so come rimediare, si molto professionale, certo!

Montgomery si sedette alla scrivania, facendole cenno di fare lo stesso, lei esitò ma poi cedette, aveva capito che stava per iniziare un lungo discorso.

"Credo che sia giusto che tu sappia i reali motivi per cui Castle ha deciso di terminare la sua collaborazione con il distretto"

Kate alzò le sopracciglia 'collaborazione' aveva proprio usato quella parola? Montgomery sembrò averle letto nel pensiero, era così trasparente?

"Si collaborazione, perché devo ammettere che il signor Castle è stato un vero valore aggiunto a questa squadra e a dirti la verità sono estremamente dispiaciuto della sua scelta, ma in parte la comprendo e condivido"

ora non lo seguiva proprio più, "capitano io…"

"lasciami finire detective, poi dirai la tua. In poche parole dopo quello che è successo al Bear Park…" Kate s'irrigidì "…mi ha detto che avevi espresso chiaramente la preoccupazione che lui fosse in grado di farti da copertura" Kate ingoiò a vuoto mentre Montgomery proseguiva "cosa che condivido…" si fermò ad osservarla che scuoteva la testa in segno di diniego "che condivido fino ad un certo punto detective" le sorrise, "non credo di essere l'unico a ritenere che le azioni del signor Castle durante il vostro ultimo caso abbiano mostrato esattamente il contrario" Kate si sistemò sulla sedia che le sembrava diventata scomodissima all'improvviso, il capitano proseguì "alla mia obiezione al riguardo, Castle mi ha detto che, dopo aver molto riflettuto, ritiene che tu avessi ragione e che sia troppo pericoloso seguirti nelle indagini", la stava accusando di leggerezza?, lei non avrebbe mai permesso che gli potesse succedere qualcosa "ma cap…", Montgomery la fermò con la mano "no detective non per lui, pericoloso per te! Sostanzialmente ha detto che se con te ci fosse stato un altro detective il caso sarebbe stato risolto con più facilità e nessuno avrebbe rischiato di rimanere ucciso, questo è tutto. Intendo tutto quello cha ha detto a me, ma ho l'impressione che ci sia dell'altro che non spetta a me ascoltare" si scambiarono uno sguardo significativo, in tanti anni di collaborazione si conoscevano profondamente e a volte non c'era bisogno di tante parole inutili.

Montgomery ora taceva, era in attesa che lei dicesse qualcosa, la vide contorcersi le mani per il nervosismo, "Signore, in realtà io penso che Richard Castle sia il miglior partner che potessi avere…" lo vide alzare un sopracciglio " quindi?" Kate prese un respiro profondo stava parlando con il suo capitano o con suo padre? Forse in quel momento non c'era molta differenza "quindi se lei potesse concedermi il resto della giornata libera io…", alzò le mani come per scacciarla bonariamente "vai pure detective…spero che la festa salti".


	7. Chapter 7

SETTE

Sostava davanti alla porta dell'appartamento di Castle già da qualche minuto, si era precipitata in macchina dopo il colloquio con il capitano con intenzioni bellicose, avrebbe almeno potuto dirglielo di persona, no? Salutarla come si deve!, ma lei non voleva essere salutata, non voleva che lui se ne andasse! aveva pensato di urlargli contro tutta la sua frustrazione, magari picchiarlo con il primo oggetto che le fosse capitato a tiro. Poi quando si era ritrovata in quel corridoio, il solo pensiero di poterlo rivedere l'aveva paralizzata.

Le ritornò in mente l'ultima immagine che aveva di lui, inerme nel letto d'ospedale, con una maschera d'ossigeno che gli copriva quasi per intero il viso lasciandogli scoperti gli occhi più tristi che gli avesse mai visto, e lei era fuggita quasi vergognandosi di avergli fatto subire quella presentazione inopportuna del suo ex. Ora se lo sarebbe trovato davanti nel pieno delle sue facoltà fisiche e mentali, e che facoltà!, a cui in verità non era mai stata indifferente e finalmente riusciva ad ammetterlo a se stessa senza quella vocina interiore che cercava di razionalizzare alzando muri e muretti in cui lei alla fine si andava sempre a nascondere crogiolandosi nella solitudine.

Si decise a bussare trattenendo il respiro, la porta si aprì e comparve Martha "ciao Martha"

"oh ciao Katherine, che bello rivederti! Prego entra" la fece accomodare continuando a parlare senza sosta scusandosi per il caos, che effettivamente regnava nel loft, ma stava provando una scena molto impegnativa e aveva bisogno di atmosfera. Kate si guardò intorno "cercavo Castle, avrei bisogno di parlargli", era rimasta vicino alla porta non osando fare altri passi all'interno della casa, udì la voce di Martha che nel frattempo era sparita da qualche parte dell'appartamento "finalmente!" poi riapparve un po' più concentrata sulla sua ospite "finalmente uno dei due si è deciso a parlare, si può sapere cosa è successo? No non me lo dire, sono affari vostri", le prese le mani guardandola negli occhi, lei li abbassò leggermente un po' imbarazzata, "Richard non è qui Katherine, è partito ieri, non mi ha detto dove andava", vide la delusione dipingersi sul volto della giovane donna "ma domani sarà qui no?, c'è la festa…" Martha le poggiò una mano sulla spalla "non credo che avesse intenzione di presenziare a quella festa, è un regalo per il distretto da parte sua, non una sua celebrazione", "oh, capisco" ora era proprio a terra, ma non si diede per vinta "Martha io devo parlare con lui, non ti ha detto proprio nulla, qualcosa per capire dove fosse diretto?" nella mente di Kate si affollarono immagini di aerei che decollavano per destinazioni lontanissime, treni che sfrecciavano veloci

Nel frattempo la rossa si era concentrata cercando di ricordare qualche particolare "ah ecco, non so se possa esserti utile, ma ha detto che aveva bisogno di silenzio, chi lo capisce, per quello non bastano un paio di tappi…, e poi che voleva ringraziare come si deve un saggio amico…"

Il viso di Kate si illuminò e le venne spontaneo abbracciare Martha "Grazie, grazie!" scappò via come se avesse il fuoco alle calcagna.

Due ore dopo era sul sentiero per la Baita di Jethro, il cuore a mille, la testa completamente vuota. Jethro la vide da lontano e la accolse con un sorriso soddisfatto, sembrava volesse dire, _ce ne hai messo di tempo Kate!_

"Detective Kate, bentornata!"

"Bentrovato anche a te Jethro, è bello rivederti senza avere pericolosi criminali alle calcagna" gli sorrise, quell'uomo spigionava calma e serenità da tutti i pori, era quasi terapeutico parlare con lui

"ma non credo che tu sia tornata qui per rivedermi, lui è dietro la baita, vicino al lago, sta raccogliendo della legna per me" lo abbracciò forte, oggi abbracciava tutti, neanche fosse ad una sessione di terapia di gruppo, "Grazie!" sparì velocemente dietro la casa.

La giornata era fantastica, la neve brillava illuminata dal sole, gli alberi erano ancora carichi del manto bianco, il lago anche sembrava un topazio incastonato nella seta bianca, anche l'aria era finissima e odorava di legno.

Rick aveva deciso quasi d'impulso. Rintracciare Jethro non era stato difficile, e si era presentato da lui il giorno seguente con un intero set da caccia nuovo di zecca per lui. Avevano cenato insieme e Jethro gli aveva proposto di rimanere quanto volesse. L'anziano non aveva nascosto un po' di delusione nel vederlo arrivare da solo, Rick all'inizio era stato di poche parole, poi si era rilassato ed aveva raccontato all'amico, si perché così ormai lo considerava, quello che era successo in ospedale e le sue riflessioni successive.

Jethro come, da abitudine, non fu di molte parole, ma quelle poche che disse furono in grado di ribaltare completamente la visione di Castle che ora era più confuso che mai. Come poteva pensare che quella donna non lo amasse, a lui erano bastate quelle poche ore con loro per capirlo, pochi gesti e sguardi, "voi dite che è complicato, ma non lo è, vi ho visti comunicare senza aprire bocca, con una connessione che rasenta la magia, ma è come se le parole per voi diventino macigni ingestibili, non è così Rick e tu dovresti saperlo, ci lavori con le parole".

Stava spaccando legna da un po', rivolto verso il lago, l'unico suono era quello dell'ascia che entrava nel tronco, ogni tanto si fermava a guardare il panorama, rapito dalla bellezza che lo circondava, gli erano venute in mente già due o tre idee per un nuovo romanzo da ambientare in quel posto. Si era tolto il giaccone perché il sole dell'ora di pranzo era abbastanza forte da scaldare un po' l'aria.

Non l'aveva sentita arrivare, lei aveva corso per un tratto, poi aveva rallentato non appena lo aveva scorto in lontananza, era vestita da città quindi aveva qualche problema di stabilità e di freddo. Si fermò qualche secondo a guardarlo da lontano, voleva imprimerselo bene nella mente nel caso fosse stata l'ultima volta che lo vedeva. Poi prese il coraggio a due mani e lo chiamò, lui aveva tra le braccia dei lunghi tronchi, si bloccò istantaneamente, ne fece cadere qualcuno, di certo non la aspettava.

"Hey" riuscì a dire quando riprese la respirazione corretta, lasciò cadere il resto dei tronchi e rimase a guardarla come se fosse un'apparizione, lei fece qualche passo verso di lui poi sembrò tentennare "Hey, ti trovo bene", lui abbozzò un sorriso "anche tu" si erano già incatenati con lo sguardo, poi lei sembrò riscuotersi "perché ho dovuto saperlo da Montgomery?" la voce più neutra che riuscì a trovare nella sua tempesta interiore

"Beckett…non sai quante volte ho preso in mano il telefono per chiamarti"

"ma non lo hai fatto"

"no" non le scollava gli occhi di dosso, neanche lei a dire il vero

"quello che hai detto al capitano…è quello il motivo per cui te ne vai?" ora le tremavano leggermente le mani

"pensi ci possa essere qualche altro motivo?" fece un passo nella sua direzione

"dimmelo tu Castle" lei rimase immobile

"ok" fece un grosso sospiro, lo fece anche lei, era arrivato il momento delle verità

"ho avuto molto tempo per pensare, ci ero arrivato già da solo, ma sentirlo dalla tua bocca quando eravamo in auto mi ha aiutato a capire quanto fossi egoista a pretendere di seguirti senza calcolare i rischi"

Si fermò un istante, sembrava soppesare le parole, lei aspettava, le si era formata quella rughetta sulla fronte tipica di quando era preoccupata o troppo assorta, si decise a proseguire dovette schiarirsi un po' la voce, stava per mettere tutte carte in tavola _All-in Rick!_

"vedi credo che la mia ricerca di spunti per nuove storie sia finita…"

"lo so Castle, ma…"

"aspetta, fammi finire, intendevo che è finita tanto tempo fa, io non ti seguo solo per i miei libri Kate, so che sai badare a te stessa, ma effettivamente non sono addestrato e non posso essere causa di pericoli solo per il capriccio di voler…voler stare con te, ma tu questo forse l'avevi già capito…"

"Rick…"

"ero io che non avevo compreso, pensavo che questa volta potevamo essere arrivati allo stesso punto, ecco non avevo idea che frequentassi quel medico…" ora aveva anche abbassato lo sguardo, le stava dicendo addio, quando avrebbe voluto dirle che l'amava, ma cosa avrebbe ottenuto? Solo fare del male a se stesso più di quanto stesse già facendo

"e poi le parole di Josh sono state illuminanti…"

"non hai capito nulla Rick, io ti avevo detto così perché volevo rimanessi in auto, perché ero preoccupata …JOSH?" gli aveva parlato quasi sopra, bloccandosi quando aveva sentito quel nome, cosa c'entrava il suo ex?

"quando è tornato per darmi il foglio di dimissioni ha ritenuto opportuno condividere con me la sua contrarietà sul fatto che ti seguissi nei tuoi casi, ha detto che alla fine anche tu eri d'accordo e che stavi pensando di chiedere a Montgomery di far finire il nostro, la nostra…quello che era" sbattè frustrato i guanti da lavoro sul tronco che stava tagliando

Kate stava montando su tutte le furie, _quel figlio di…_ ora era lei che aveva fatto un passo verso Rick la voce tradiva un po' di tensione "ma immagino abbia tralasciato di dirti che l'avevo lasciato quella stessa mattina", fu la volta di Castle a sentirsi un perfetto idiota, "oh, e perché non me lo hai detto?", domanda semplice e diretta, bravo stava imparando a sbrogliare le matasse in cui erano così abili ad aggrovigliarsi

Lei si morse un labbro rispose con filo di voce "paura", erano vicinissimi ormai, lui le alzò il viso toccandola delicatamente sul mento "di cosa detective Beckett?" lei apri la bocca per rispondere ma non uscì alcun suono, rabbrividì dal freddo, lui prese il giaccone abbandonato sulla catasta di legna e glielo mise sulle spalle, indugiando qualche secondo prima di lasciarla andare, se era un modo per spezzare la tensione, su di lei aveva sortito l'effetto contrario, sentirlo così vicino la stava facendo impazzire, schiarì la voce e finalmente rispose "di quello che…potrei provare per te", _ok usiamo pure il periodo ipotetico, così ci sentiamo più al sicuro, no?_

Fu lui a completare la sua frase "che 'potresti' provare se non ci fossero più ostacoli - tipo relazioni con uomini inconsistenti e anche un po' bastardi - impedimenti materiali, equivoci… se vuoi continuo con i sinonimi, sono bravissimo!" ora si che la tensione si era rotta, si sorrisero leggermente più rilassati

"sai Beckett io le cose serie le proclamo solo quando deliro o in punto di morte quindi, non ripeterò alcuni fondamentali assunti che credo di averti già comunicato" lei lo guardò facendosi seria "mi ricordo bene Rick, ogni parola, e non passa giorno che io non ti riveda in quel bosco" le morirono le parole in gola, lui si pentì immediatamente della leggerezza con cui aveva trattato l'argomento, che in realtà non era facile neanche per lui, era il suo modo di esorcizzare quello che era accaduto, si affrettò a chiederle scusa, asciugandole una lacrima solitaria che le stava rigando la guancia "intendevo dire che mi era rimasta un'unica sola parola, che ho temuto non poterti dire mai…insomma credo che, se non ci fossero ostacoli, ovvio, potrei anche innamorarmi di te Kate, ….li potremmo rimuovere insieme, se vuoi" gli fece eco "li potremmo rimuovere insieme, Rick"

Le prese il volto tra le mani e la baciò sulle labbra, con dolcezza, le lasciò il tempo di ritrarsi se avesse voluto, ma lei non lo fece e socchiuse le labbra per invitarlo ad approfondire, fu un bacio meravigliosamente lungo, un bacio composto da mille baci, tutti quelli che avrebbero dovuto darsi tempo prima.

Quando finalmente decisero che era arrivato il momento di prendere un po' d'ossigeno si guardarono come se fosse la prima volta che si vedevano realmente, Kate sorrise e gli prese la mano stringendola forte "mi avevi promesso una passeggiata se non sbaglio", sorrise anche lui annuendo e s'incamminarono lungo un sentiero che sembrava fosse stato dipinto solo per loro.

Le loro voci arrivavano sempre più attenuate

"ti ringrazio del gesto, ma così leggero ti prenderai…"

"una polmonite? Già dato grazie, ho la maglia della salute sotto"

"quindi tornerai al distretto?"

"e tu mi vorresti come partner?"

"non vorrei nessun'altro Rick"

"potrei pensarci, in effetti, ma la festa non la annullo, si divertiranno stasera"

"mi sei mancato Rick"

"anche tu Kate…è bello qui, non è vero?…."

Intanto dalla finestra della baita Jethro sorrideva mentre preparava una bella bottiglia di vino per la serata.

FINE


End file.
